


Theia

by 4RU



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4RU/pseuds/4RU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How ironic that the Moon should be the protector when it is the Sun who wields the shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theia

When the cosmos first aligned the soil beneath their very feet had been incomplete, incapable of harboring life. It was the Moon, not the Sun, who took pity on her sky-sister, who gave a piece of herself so all of the world might flourish. To this very day it is the Moon who shelters them all with her own body. The Sun who gives warmth, light. The Moon who protects and keeps all in balance. That was the agreement reached in the days long before mankind walked the soil of Valoran.

It was always meant to be a system based on duality. Cohabitation. Equality. Or so the ancient texts and murals in a forgotten, ancient temple tell her.

And that is why Diana hesitates to bring her blade down upon the Sun’s Chosen. That is why Diana defends herself when the Radiant Dawn is all too prepared to carry out the Solari’s vengeance. What should happen if either of them fall? What might happen if the structure is thrown out of balance? Diana has her guesses, her very well thought-out guesses, and would rather not see any of them proven correct.

So she fights. She defends. She yells to Leona. She begs her to just listen, let her plead her case. And maybe, maybe one day Leona might listen. Might look upon her with something other than hatred flash in her brilliant eyes. Until then there is nothing more than the blood on her hands, the curses on her tongue, and the flashes of light that envelope their bodies in a death that isn’t truly real.

How ironic that the Moon should be the protector when it is the Sun who wields the shield.

**Author's Note:**

> Giant Impact Hypothesis - for reference.


End file.
